Parfume
by Cysitus Scorparius
Summary: "Dia gadis kecil nan manis, gadis berambut merah yang menawan hati siapa saja, siapa dia?" Cedric/Ginny, Crack Pairing


**Parfume**

 **Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling

 **Pairing :**

Cedric X Ginny Weasley

 **Warning :**

Crack Pairing, di dedikasikan untuk _Crack Pairing Celebration._

...

" _Dia gadis kecil nan manis, gadis berambut merah yang menawan hati siapa saja, siapa dia?"_

 _..._

 _Chapter 1_

 _._

"Jangan ganggu dia!" teriak anak laki-laki berusia kurang lebih sembilan tahun itu dengan tangan terangkat melarang.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Diggory?" tanya anak laki-laki lain dengan pandangan yang meremehkan.

"Kau lemah, tubuhmu bahkan seperti tulang yang biasa dimakan anjingku. Bagaimana bisa kau menghajarku, Diggory?"

"Setidaknya, aku tidak setolol kau, troll tak berguna," hina Diggory telak.

"Cih, jangan kau samakan dengan mahluk ... maluk ..." anak lelaki pengancam itu kehilangan kosakata.

"Mahluk apa? Heh?"

"Serang dia!" teriak anak lelaki pengancam.

Serombongan kelompok kecil beranggotakan lima orang berlari mengejar anak lelaki berambut pirang menghajarnya dengan pantas seperti yang diperintahkan oleh pemimpin kelompok mereka.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan gesit menghindar setiap pukulan acak yang diberikan oleh rombongan kelompok pengancam. Dengan seringaian jahil di wajahnya, dia berjingkat-jingkat senang ketika pengejarnya beberapa kali menghentikan kejaran.

Para pengejar lelaki berambut pirang itu tak habis akal, dengan mengendap-endap memecah tiga kelompok ketika anak lelaki pirang tidak waspada dengan mereka. Tiga kelompok tersebut ada yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon, ada pula yang bersembunyi di balik batu besar di depan anak lelaki pirang.

Anak lelaki pirang bernama Cedric Diggory itu girang bukan main ketika melihat hanya satu yang mampu mengejarnya, dia tidak awas dengan apa yang akan menimpanya sebentar lagi.

Dengan sigap, regu yang bersembunyi di belakang batu, menarik dan memeluk bahu serta badan Cedric yang tidak mewaspadai arah dari batu yang berada di belakangnya. Pelukan itu berganti dengan kedua tangan dari dua orang bocah memegang bahu Cedric Diggory dengan senyum puas yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ketiga anggota kelompok yang lain di susul pemimpin mereka yang membawa anak perempuan berambut merah yang berada ditangannya, tiba menghampiri tempat mereka berhasil menangkap Cedric Diggory dengan telak.

"Hm. Lihat siapa yang tertawa, Diggory," seringai jahat dari anak lelaki pengancam berusaha menundukkan Cedric.

" Oh tentu aku, Rowan," senyum Cedric berusaha memancing kemarahan Rowan.

"Heh, kau sudah dipegang oleh mereka, makin pongah kulihat kau," gerutu Rowan terpancing emosi dengan sikap Cedric.

"Oh ayolah, Rowan. Kau sudah empat belas tahun."

"Apa hubungannya dengan umur, Diggory?"

"Aku berumur sembilan tahun, dan kau empat belas tahun, beda lima tahun. Dan kau mau melawan anak yang terpaut jauh dari umurmu?"

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau takut, Diggory?"

"Sama sekali tidak takut."

Satu pukulan dihantam oleh kaki tangan Rowan tepat mengarah ke ulu hati Cedric Diggory dan satu lagi mengarah perut Diggory dilakukan oleh orang yang berbeda.

"Apa tadi kau katakan, Diggory?" tanya Rowan congkak.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ..." dengan sengaja Cedric menekan kata tidak di dalam pembelaannya; "takut padamu, Rowan." Dan diakhiri dengan seringai yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Dan kembali, tubuh Cedric merasakan pukulan yang dilakukan oleh dua tangan kanan Rowan. Kali ini satu mengarah ke arah pelipis Diggory, yang membuat darah merembes keluar dari luka yang terbuka. Dan satu lagi, tepat mengarah ke arah kelamin Diggory, membuat Cedric menjerit kesakitan yang di ikuti oleh Ginny dengan teriakan serupa sembari air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Masih mau tambah lagi, Diggory?" tanya Rowan dengan tatapan kesenangan melihat apa yang telah diperlakukan teman-temannya kepada Cedric.

"Oh ayolah, Rowan," ucap Cedric getir; "Akui saja bahwa kau lemah."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Rowan naik pitam.

"Kau lemah," seringai Cedric.

Satu pukulan cepat mengarah ke Cedric, melukai dan mematahkan hidung mancung anak berusia sembilan tahun itu. Rowan berdiri dengan puasnya, sementara Ginny yang menyaksikan dengan tangan yang terikat mengeluarkan isakan tangis dan beberapa sumpah serapah yang dia pelajari dari ibunya.

"Sudah pernah kukatakan padamu, Rowan," ucap Cedric terputus-putus.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah, kau memancing kemarahanku."

Mata lembut Cedric berubah menjadi tajam, tangannya dengan sekali kibasan melepaskan diri dari dua anak buah Rowan. Ada dendam kesumat pada mata anak berambut pirang bertubuh kurus cungkring tersebut. Lima anggota kelompok Rowan berdiri ketakutan, namun tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, menyaksikan duel yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi antara Diggory dan Rowan.

Tak menghiraukan nyeri yang menyentuh tulang hidung bekas tinjuan yang dilakukan oleh Rowan, Cedric maju dengan sedikit limbung mengarahkan pukulan pelan ke arah wajah Rowan. Dengan santai Rowan menerima pukulan tersebut dengan tangannya dan berlagak seakan-akan baru saja dipukul Cedric telak di wajahnya.

Tawa keji membahana dari kelompok Rowan. Kembali, Rowan mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Cedric, dengan harapan akan membuat wajah Cedric kembali rusak dibuatnya. Namun, alih-alih kerusakan yang dia dapatkan di permukaan wajah Cedric, atau mungkin memar biru yang dia harapkan, tetapi tangan Cedric dengan sigap mencengkram tangan Rowan dengan cengkraman yang kuat.

"Sudah berapa lama ku peringati kau, Rowan," senyum Cedric tipis.

"Jangan pernah ganggu aku, atau teman-temanku," gertaknya.

Cengkraman Cedric kuat pada pergelangan tangan Rowan, dan beberapa detik dari gertakan Cedric; terdengar suara retakan pada tangan yang di pegang oleh Cedric.

Lalu, dengan gelap mata, Cedric mengarahkan tangan yang satunya lagi ke arah hutan memanggil sulur-sulur akar yang bergerak cepat menahan tangan dan kaki para anggota kelompok Rowan, bahkan sulur itu mengikat dada mereka dengan cengkraman yang kuat.

Mata Cedric tidak beralih sama sekali, masih terfokus kepada Rowan yang meringis kesakitan. Tangan Cedric yang bebas kemudian memerintahkan tambahan akar dengan tangannya untuk mengikat tangan Rowan. Lalu, tambahan akar melintas; bergerak dari pohon terdekat maupun tambahan panjang dari akar yang mengikat tubuh anggota kelompok Rowan.

Kemudian, Cedric melepas cengkramannya dan mengalihkan pekerjaannya kepada para akar yang bergerak mulus menyelimuti Rowan dengan erat dalam berbagai bentuk dan menghasilkan simpul-simpul yang rumit dan hampir menutup sebagian tubuh Rowan.

Cedric beralih ke tubuh Ginny yang terisak sedih, karena ulah kelompok Rowan. Dengan cepat, Cedric belari ke arah Ginny, berusaha memotong ikatan tali tambang yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Ginny dengan akar pohon yang berubah tajam di genggamannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya suara tegas dibelakang Cedric ketika dia berusaha melepas ikatan Ginny.

"Ginny," ucap seseorang yang lebih tua dari orang pertama panik.

" _Dad_ ," panggil Ginny dengan sedikit berteriak.

Tak lama kemudian, bertepatan dengan tali Ginny yang telah terlepas, datang seorang pria berambut merah dengan pakaian aneh yang dipakainya. Sama halnya dengan beberapa anaknya, tampaknya pria tua itu sangat panik bercampur lega ketika dia berhasil menemukan anaknya. Namun, kebahagian tersebut langsung sirna ketika dia menyaksikan apa yang terjadi dengan enam orang yang terikat oleh ranting pohon.

Cedric menatap mata Mr. Weasley diiringi dengan bisikan minta maaf yang keluar, dengan harapan agar Mr. Weasley tidak menghukumnya atau bahkan menyeretnya ke depan moncong _demontor_ atau apalah itu. Namun, Mr. Weasley yang baru saja melihat peristiwa itu dengan senyuman tipis memerintahkan anak-anaknya untuk mengangkat Ginny dan memerintahkan anak tertuanya untuk mmbopong tubuh Cedric, tidak ada raut wajah yang mengerikan pada wajah Mr. Weasley–selain wajah terkejut tentunya–yang baru saja Cedric pikirkan selintas lalu.

"Langsung kepada ibumu, Billy," perintah Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, tolong kepada ibuku saja," pinta Cedric.

"Tidak, tidak," ucap Mr. Weasley.

Cedric mengeluh. Dia selalu merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang baru, meskipun itu tetangganya.

"Tunggu dulu, Cedric."

Cedric beralih mengarah Mr. Weasley dengan hati yang mendongkol karena permintaannya tidak dikabulkan oleh Mr. Weasley.

"Ada apa, Mr. Weasley?"

" _Episkey_."

"Ouch," teriak Cedric seketika.

"Sekarang kau sudah aman," bisik Mr. Weasley.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Weasley."

"Tentu saja, jangan sampai kau terlibat masalah lagi, Cedric," peringat Mr. Weasley.

"Itu bisa dilakukan, Mr. Weasley," seringai Cedric.

"Janji, Cedric?"

"Baiklah, Mr. Weasley."

Cedric meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara dengan langkah gontai yang sepertinya antara tidak mau dengan mau untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Terdengar lalu di bawa oleh angin, Mr. Weasley merapalkan beberapa mantra kepada mereka, mungkin mantra pelupa atau sejenisnya; dan bisa jadi mantra _menjadi anak baik_ untuk kelompok Rowan. Mana tahu, bukan?

Jalanan ke rumah keluarga Weasley sangat berliku, baru saja Cedric dan si kembar Weasley melihat papan penunjuk jalan reot dan hampir patah, yang mengatakan bahwa tujuan mereka tak sampai 1 mil lagi. Perjalanan yang jauh, terutama dengan tatapan aneh penduduk yang melihat beberapa pakaian yang di pakai oleh rombongan anak keluarga Weasley, penuh dengan rasa iba di matanya dan tentu saja penghinaan yang sesekali terlontar selama perjalanan.

Sikap acuh tak acuh keluarga Weasley setidaknya mengamankan Cedric dari beberapa tatapan aneh penduduk, mereka dengan asyiknya bersenandung beberapa lagu radio sihir yang mereka dengarkan untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan selama perjalanan. Bahkan tak ayal, si kembar Weasley dengan tingkah jahilnya menghibur adiknya yang tampaknya masih trauma, namun gagal.

Gagal dengan Ginny, si kembar Weasley bergerak cepat menggoda apa yang telah dilakukan Cedric.

"George, lihatlah pahlawan kita," seringai jahil si kembar Weasley.

"Peristiwa tadi tidak sepatutnya di sebut aksi pahlawan," gumam Cedric pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh si kembar Weasley.

"Oh ayolah, Ced. Tidak usah rendah hati lagi," goda Fred dengan riangnya.

"Fred, diamlah," desis Percy memperingati.

"Oh ayolah, Perce," gertutu George.

Si kembar Weasley dapat ditenangkan oleh kakak-kakaknya. Mereka hanya diizinkan bersenandung lagu-lagu dari radio alih-alih menggoda Cedric atau adik mereka, Ginny.

Jembalang-jembalang yang segera bersembunyi di balik lubang-lubang atau pagar reot sepanjang jalan, menjadi pertanda tak lama lagi rumah keluarga Weasley semakin dekat. Dari tempat mereka sekarang, The Burrow–begitu yang tertera di papan tempat seharusnya kotak surat berada–menampakkan dirinya.

Beberapa ayam peliharaan keluarga Weasley bersenandung riang sembari mematuk-matuk dedak pada tempatnya. Mrs. Weasley duduk di depan pintu dapur menyambut mereka dengan pandangan yang cemas dan pelukan hangat menghimpit tubuh Ginny Weasley.

Tanpa sadar, wajah remaja tanggung anak pertama Diggory itu mengangkat otot-otot membentuk senyuman melihat kehangatan keluarga Weasley.

...

TBC

...

A/N :

Salam kenal

Saya Cysitus Scorparius, bisa dipanggil Scorpy.

Mohon bimbingannya kakak sekalian.


End file.
